Many users have become dependent on electronic apparatuses to manage various aspects of their lives. For example, many users listen to music, stream videos, and/or the like, by way of their electronic apparatuses. From time to time, it may be desirable to replenish an electronic apparatus' power source via charging of the electronic apparatus. In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to tie the charging of an electronic apparatus to certain non-charging operations.